PaRappa the Kombatant
by Gurahk
Summary: Outworld has invaded Melodia. Bribed by Shang Tsung to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament to save Sunny, Parappa realizes his lvoe isn't the only life who's at stake, should he fail...


Parappa the Kombatant

Chapter 1: Meeting Raiden

(A/N: Hey, it's me, Gurahk, here with a crossover fic between Parappa the Rapper and Mortal Kombat! Hope ya like it!)

* * *

><p><em>A giant one-eyed monster was terrorizing the city at night, destroying everything in it's path. All were running for their lives, trying to evade it's laser beams and claws. One little girl was cornered to a burned building, losing all hope as the monster approached her, hungry for death.<em>

_"Oh please! Save us!" she cried out, hoping some sort of help would come to her rescue. That would not be too long..._

_Up in the sky, a rocket-like creature zoomed down to confront the one-eyed monster. It was the city's hero, Jet Baby! He repressed his limbs and charged full-speed at the monster. The collision was really explosive, destroying the monster, as it's blood and guts splatted everywhere._

_Jet Baby landed on the ground, severely injured, but proud that the monster was defeated for good, as the city cheered and congratulated him. The girl of his dreams then ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek._

**_THE END!_**

* * *

><p>Parappa the Rapper walked out of the theater with his friends, after seeing another great Jet Baby movie. Among those with him were his girlfriend, Sunny Funny; his best friend, PJ Berri; the sassy girl, Katy Kat; the tomboy, Paula Fox; the sports-enthusiast, Matt Major; and the very shy Lammy Lamb.<p>

As the group spoke of how much they enjoyed the movie, they entered the Chunky Burgers restaurant. They all ordered food and sat at a table, talking about their normal lives.

"Say, Matt, how's things going with you and Katy?" asked Parappa.

Matt blushed immensely. Since the day the two met, he has had a little dating problem with Katy and Paula. They both liked him, but he didn't know which he liked more. They were both nice girls; and treated well by him, and vice versa.

He tried to make Parappa let it go. "I told you that Katy's just a friend. he said. No more. Same with Paula!"

"Then why are ya sitting next to 'em?" Parappa teased, pointing to the two girls.

Matt just sighed in defeat, knowing he couldn't win. Normally, Sunny would butt into this conversation and try to tell Parappa to stop teasing him, but her attention was diverted to something else. Actually, someone else.

She gripped Parappa really tight, scared. This made him blush a bit, with how close they were. But he was also concerned for Sunny. He never seen her this scared before in his life.

"What's wrong, Sunny?" he asked.

"Th-Th-tht-that man..." she pointed to an elderly man, wearing Chinese-like clothing and a coolie hat. "H-He's scary...his eyes...c-c-creeping me out..."

Parappa looked at the man Sunny was pointing to. He was sitting at a table on his own, eating a sub and drinking cranberry juice. At first glance, one would believe he was just an ordinary man with out-of-place clothing. But then he looked at his eyes. They were the eyes of a demon, eyeball-less; but they were glowing white and Parappa could have sworn he saw electricity in them. He wasn't intimidated by this man, but was amazed and in awe at his appearance.

Before any more deliberation could be made, two bullies burst through the door. The gang knew what this meant: harassment from the bully duo (A/N: I don't know their names. Every website I go onto doesn't list their names, so I'll just name them anonymously.) . They had all been on the receiving end of their torment more than twice.

"Scram!" said the large one.

"Yeah!" said the thin one.

"Oh great..." groaned Katy. "Here we go again..."

The bumbling duo approached their table and the lead one spoke: "Well, well, look what we have here. Plenty of munchies for everyone, right?"

"Right!" said the skinny one.

"Not only munchies, but we got a little girl, all dressed up for us. Ain't that right?"

"Right!"

"Let's say we take her somewhere more...private..." The duo began chuckling as they approached Sunny. She was now more scared than ever. Summoning his courage, Parappa stood up onto the seats and blocked their way to Sunny.

"You touch Sunny and your dead!" he threatened.

"Aww...look at that." mocked the big bully. "The puppy's trying to keep his little girl safe..."

The big one grabbed Parappa by the waist and threw him into a wall, knocking out Parappa before he could even react. Everyone gasped in awe and horror (except for PJ, who was too occupied on eating to even notice his best friend had taken a beating).

"Now...this oughta be fun..." The bullies reached out to grab a very scared Sunny Funny. No one was brave enough to even try to stop them.

Just then, everyone saw the elder man slam his food down onto the table and stand up, approaching the bullies; the only one brave enough to even try...

**RAIDEN.**

"Attempting harassment on a female when she is outnumbered proves only cowardice on your part." said the man known as Raiden. This got the bullies' attention.

"Eh, you would think that, you old geezer!" said the big one.

"Yeah!" said the skinny one.

"Do not let my age and appearance deceive you." said Raiden. "I may be old, but I still have it in me to keep vile punks like you from attempting the most cowardly of actions."

The bullies smirked; this would be too easy, they thought. The big one charged at Raiden, but he was flipped over by the elder man and sent crashing back first onto the table which he eat his food. Everyone in the restaurant was amazed at Raiden's agility and might.

This was where the other bully attempted his luck. He lunged a right hand at Raiden, but he ducked and proceeded to land a series of punches to the groin, followed by a big shot to the jaw, which sent the bully back a bit. The battle wasn't over yet, though...

The big bully tried to jump Raiden from behind. The mysterious man had anticipated this. His hand began to fill up with electricity and once he sensed the bully was about to attack, Raiden turned around and lunged his hand at his abdomen. The result was the large bully getting severely electrocuted and paralyzed. Taking the opportunity, Raiden jumpkicked him in the chin, knocking him back.

The thin bully started to get up and regain his strength. He felt more confident than ever he could beat Raiden. The mysterious traveler turned to see this. Raiden lunged himself at the skinny bully, so far that they crashed through the cashier stand and into the Employees Only zone.

Raiden and the skinny one began brawling amongst the employees. Raiden knew he had to be careful; one wrong move or attack could mean disaster for the restaurant. He continuously kicked and punched his opponent until they came to a large grill burner.

The bully knew he'd be dead at the rate he was fighting. Thinking fast, as Raiden prepared another punch, he grabbed a skillet and smacked Raiden in the face with it. The fighter was momentarily dazed and set aback. On the other hand, an underhanded and cowardly act was what Raiden was expecting from these guys.

Wasting little time, the thin one took Raiden and was about to plant his head onto the grill, which would incinerate him. The gang watched in horror as Raiden began to meet his end...

This was when Parappa began to return to his conscious mind and limping to see this. He wouldn't allow this to happen. He tried to run in to save Raiden, but his knees were too sore and he ended up tripping as his knees gave out. He began to groan painfully, as Sunny attended to him.

"I...gotta...believe..." he mumbled. "Can't let him...die..."

He rose painfully to his feet and charged at the bully's knees again, tripping him over, whilst sustaining more pain to his own knees.

"Son of a bitch! AAGH!" Parappa screamed in pain. But his physical sacrifice was worth the risk. Raiden was safe and unharmed...for now...

Raiden looked down to the severely wounded Parappa and angered bully. He saw the thin bully was about to kick him, but Raiden took action by punching him...right into the grill. The pain was excruciating. The bully was being burned severely and fatally. Raiden sought no mercy for him; he felt he didn't deserve it. He turned up the temperature to the max; flames erupted from the grill, totally burning the bully alive. His screams were agonizing and one would actually feel sorry for him. Some like Raiden believed this is what he had coming.

When the screams subsided, he returned the grill temperature back to normal. But the bully was gone; nothing but ashes and a simple memory of him remained; a somewhat fitting fate for a heartless human being.

**CRIPSY!**

**RAIDEN WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY!**

Raiden grabbed Parappa and shot lightning in the air from his hands. His body glowed blue and in the next second, he disappeared. A blue lightning bolt shot at another part of the restaurant near the big bully who was just getting back to his feet and when it faded, Raiden and Parappa appeared. It was apparent that Raiden had teleported himself and Parappa to where the second bully was.

Parappa was set down, where he passed out, totally weak and exhausted. Raiden continued his barrage of fist attacks. The bully attempted to mount a comeback, but Raiden's experience advantage got the better of him.

**FINISH HIM!**

Raiden's hands glowed white and light blue, as lightning balls appeared in them. He shot them at the bully's arms and they were destroyed. Without arms to help him defeat Raiden, he was completely helpless.

To add insult to injury, Raiden shot two more lightning balls at him. This time, his legs were incinerated. His limbless body fell to the ground as Raiden approached him. What more did this old man want to do to him? He soon learned his fate...

Raiden picked him up by his chest and had the body do 180 flip, which saw the head hit the floor and get squashed completely upon impact. Raiden let go and shot lightning at the sky from both hands.

**RAIDEN WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY!**

**FATALITY!**

Raiden looked over to see Sunny checking up on Parappa. He was severely wounded by the bullies' assault on him. His knees were especially in great pain. Raiden slowly approached Parappa as his hands glowed with electric energy. He bent down to Parappa; the little dog was surrounded by an electric aura and noticed that his wounds were healing.

When the aura faded and Raiden stood up, Parappa felt all better and healed. It was extremely apparent that somehow, Raiden used his electric powers to heal Parappa.

"Thanks..." he said.

"Don't mention it." said Raiden. "You are strong at heart, I sense. But your physical condition and strength need work. You must train harder if you are to save your world."

"Save...my world? What are you talking about?"

"We shall meet tomorrow at sunset; at the abandoned power plant uptown. Be there if you wish to know more."

And with that, Raiden teleported away using his thunder abilities, leaving everyone amazed and Parappa confused. What did this strange man mean when he said all of this to him? And was Parappa even strong enough to handle all of this? Perhaps tomorrow, he would find the answers...

(A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. Hope ya liked it! Next chapter: Sunny is kidnapped! Stay tuned!)


End file.
